


And No One Else, Ever Again

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Dom!Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sub!Draco, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is continually surprised by Malfoy's willingness to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No One Else, Ever Again

"Is it still in?"

Malfoy ducked his head, hiding his blush under the soft fringe of his hair. He gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Let me see," said Harry.

Malfoy glanced nervously at the entrance of the boys' loo, which Harry had not bothered to lock behind them. Harry cupped Malfoy's jaw in his hand and turned his head to face forward once more, putting Malfoy's attention back on Harry where it belonged.

"Let me see," Harry said again, putting a hint of a knife-edge into the command. Just a little sharpness... He didn't need much with Malfoy, especially in their brave new post-Voldemort world.

Malfoy gulped and nodded, his grey eyes shining with a well of unshed tears. He let his rucksack slide off his shoulders to thud heavily against the tiled floor. His outer robe quickly landed in a heap atop the bag, followed by his belt.

"Turn around," said Harry, as Malfoy was unbuttoning his trousers.

Malfoy bit his lip and turned to face the row of sinks.

Harry helped push the trousers down to Malfoy's ankles. He caught a glimpse of vivid blue gleaming between Malfoy's arse-cheeks, half-hidden by the tails of his white button-down.

"Still there," said Harry, suddenly breathless with amazement. He hadn't really thought Malfoy would be able to keep it in all day.

He pushed Malfoy's shirt up and cupped the milk-pale globes of Malfoy's arse in his hands, squeezing and kneading them around the plug, until Malfoy's breaths came in sharp, needy gasps.

Malfoy's fingers flexed; his left hand jerked infinitesimally towards his cock. He put his hands on the edge of the sink instead, without even having to be told, curling his fingers around the porcelain in a white-knuckled grip.

"Good boy," Harry said softly. Malfoy met his gaze in the mirror, and gave him a tremulous smile.

Harry gentled his touches, softly petting Malfoy's arse. He drew his finger down the shadowed cleft, and pressed lightly against the flat base of the plug that protruded from Malfoy's hole. Malfoy shuddered. His face flushed a delicate pink, and sweat beaded on his upper lip.

Harry gripped the base of the plug and gave it a twist, slow and deliberate. Malfoy arched his back with a soft cry. He thrust his arse towards Harry, silently pleading for more.

"Have you had it out at all?"

Malfoy shook his head rapidly, his white-blond hair flying in all directions - soft and loose, just the way Harry liked it. Harry gently smoothed the hair away from Malfoy's face, running his fingers through the fine strands. Malfoy leaned into his touch, like a cat asking to be petted.

"Is it uncomfortable, having it in there all day?" Harry asked.

Malfoy hesitated for a fraction of a second, worrying his lush bottom lip between his teeth.

"It's all right," Harry told him gently. He dropped his hand to Malfoy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I want to know how it feels for you."

"It's fine," Malfoy said, so softly that Harry had to strain to hear him. Malfoy rarely spoke these days, and when he did he kept his voice soft and low. His luminous grey eyes spoke much more eloquently. They were wide and pleading in the mirror, begging Harry to believe him.

"I want honesty from you," said Harry, his voice equally soft as he held Malfoy's gaze. "At all times. You needn't be afraid - I won't punish you for it."

Malfoy closed his eyes, then whined and bowed his head, his body as tense as a bow string. "It's - uncomfortable," he whispered. He hunched his shoulders, curling in on himself. "But I like it."

"Good boy," said Harry. He rubbed Malfoy's back in slow, soothing circles. "That's much better."

Malfoy took a deep, shuddering breath and released it slowly. Some of the tension went out of him, though not all.

"Now tell me why you like it," Harry said as he gripped the base of the plug and pulled. 

Malfoy whimpered, his arse flexing, his muscles gripping the plug as though to hold it in. He tried to move with it, but Harry placed his palm at the small of Malfoy's back and gently pushed down. Malfoy stilled immediately. 

"It's - you - please," Malfoy said, shivering. His panting breaths began to sound more like sobs as Harry held him there, waiting.

"Tell me," Harry whispered. He slid the plug inexorably out of Malfoy's body, inch by inch, until only the tip remained.

"You own me." The words were little more than an exhalation, hardly any voice to them. Malfoy's eyes glittered as they met Harry's in the mirror - blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of grey. "It means you own me."

"Perfect," Harry breathed, and pressed a kiss against the side of Malfoy's neck. "Such a good boy."

Malfoy preened under Harry's praise, his flush deepening. The plug slid free with a slick squelch; Malfoy's hole gaped wide and wet, begging to be filled.

"So beautiful," Harry murmured, and dropped to his knees.

Malfoy's keening, desperate cries echoed off the cold tiles. His arsehole clenched around Harry's wriggling tongue when he came, untouched, spurting thick creamy stripes against the underside of the porcelain sink.

"I want everyone to know who owns you." Harry pressed a kiss against Malfoy's fluttering hole. "'Cause I'm not giving you up." He bit down on the curve of one milk-white arse-cheek, hard enough to bruise. "You're mine," he growled against Malfoy's damp skin.

"Yes," Malfoy gasped. "Yours. I belong to you, Harry. Only you."


End file.
